The (X) option isn't always the right one
by N3RU-SAN
Summary: The day has finally come, one of the Nakano quintuplets is getting married. That said, life isn't always all laughs and fun, there are times that you take decisions that could make you regret it later. At least, you can let it all out before stepping onto the altar. *ONESHOT*


Today is a special day, I'm getting married. Heck, it's the most important moment in my life! I could say with absolute certainty that I have dreamed for this day to arrive. Of course, the path to achieve it wasn't an easy one you know?

Haaa~ those were the times~. My groom, Uesugi Fuutarou must be waiting for me at the altar, I bet he's soo nervous fufu.

He certainly has changed, compared to how he was when he started teaching us and when I met him.

He used to tutor us huh... Me and my sisters.

I felt a little tug in my chest when I thought about my sister's, something I haven't done in a while. No, it's not that I haven't. It's just that I didn't wanted to.

Why? They should be right by my side in my important day, and however, they aren't.

Oh, don't get me wrong and think "poor girl, her sisters must be really bad persons" because they are not. I don't need pity upon myself, I never liked that.

Furthermore, I don't deserve pity or compassion, because I am no saint. **I have sinned**. And now that years have passed, I do feel bad about what I did, but I don't regret it. And I would do it a hundred, no, a thousand times again if I had to.

Whaaa~ this is getting overly serious, I should go straight to the point. **I'm a murderer**.

And I mean it for real, I have killed not once, but many times. Nobody could have guessed back then, not with my personality. Nobody would have suspected me, except four persons, my sisters.

We have always been a close family, since or mom was badly ill back then, we used to stick around with each other, I mean, we even looked the same. Oh, I don't mean our faces, that should be obvious since we're quintuplets. I mean our clothes, our haircut, everything was the same but you know what? It was fun, I can say that from the bottom of my heart.

We always liked to play around with others, making them guess who's who. They would get angry whenever we tended to fool people too much. However, once we started growing up people said that although we had the same faces, our personalities were a little different.

_The first one and apparently the older sister, was a really clever kid._

_The second one was a little snappier than most people._

_The third one always looked a little gloomy and disinterested about others._

_The fourth one was a ball full of energy._

_The fifth one tried to behave older than she was._

That's how we looked in people's eyes huh? I'm not impressed, actually, I kinda understand them... Wait! I'm getting side tracked here.

What was I saying...? Ah! That's right, about me being a sinner.

Like I said, I killed several people, not just one. And what's worst about that? Well, **those people were my own sisters.** And again, what's worse than that? I did it in the name of love.

I know what you may be thinking. "that's not an excuse for what you've done". I know, I'm 100% aware that what I did it's not something you can just brush off with an apology.

I finished their lives along with their dreams, their aspirations, and what's worst, their love.

The thing here is, that my sisters and I (at least four of us) committed the grave mistake of falling in love with the same guy. What's worst, said guy it's not assertive at all! He could've been seduced by any of my sisters!

Not to try to get the guilt off my back but if my sisters had never fallen in love with Fuutarou, maybe things would have been different. Maybe they would still be here, congratulating us and giving us their blessings.

But the "what if" doesn't exist, and I have to accept that.

***DRIP***

H-Huh? What's this? Am I crying...?

No, no, no, come on. I can't cry now... ***SOB*** I promised myself years ago that I...

***SLAP***

I decided to slap myself with both hands, to gather some courage.

I miss them, I really do. My one and only family, the persons who were there for me, who always supported me despite of my weaknesses. You were the ones who lifted me up when I thought everything was over and told me "everything's gonna be alright as long as we stay together!"

I truly believed that, and I still do.

I know this won't lessen the burden in my conscience but, I'll say it anyway.

_My dear sisters, I love you, and I'm sorry._

***TOC, TOC, TOC*** "Nakano-san? Are you ready? The ceremony is about to start." I could hear a voice from the other side of the door. I breathed a couple of times to steel myself. Then, I proceeded to go, next to the side of my loved one.

"Yes, I'm coming~!"

* * *

**And thats it for now guys, I hope you liked the idea just as I do. Who's the bride? I'll leave it to your imagination.**

**This is the oneshot of the story I want to write, so I hope I can finish in the next months.**

**~Neru**


End file.
